Pokemon Christmas Bash
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: A Pokemon Christmas at the Ketchum household. Kind of a songfic... ;)


_Pokemon Christmas Bash_

* * *

**Yay! Oneshot time! And MERRY CHRISTMAS! ;)**

**I thought I should write something like this, just for fun and such, so I hope you enjoy this super short story! This has been a fun/stressful Christmas updating craze! Lol.. :P**

**Onto the oneshot! ;)**

* * *

Ash held the star up to the tree.

"Like this?" He asked. Misty put her hands on her hips.

"No! Move it more to the right!"

"Like this?" Ash asked again. Misty face palmed and groaned.

"Can't you center it correctly? Is it _that_ hard to do?" Ash turned to her.

"I can't tell! The branches are in my face." Misty sighed.

"I'll do it then." she said, and walked over to the large Christmas tree in the Ketchum household. Ash started to climb down at the exact same time as Misty began to climb up, and the wobbly ladder couldn't hold both of them.

"WAH!" Ash yelped and he fell down...on top of Misty. Misty yelled loudly, causing Brock to walk in with a bowl, spoon, and wearing a frilly pink apron.

"Something up guys?" he asked, then looked down and saw the two on the floor. "Oh...umm...I'll excuse myself..." Misty slapped Ash and he fell off of her.

"It's nothing like that! Anyway, Brock, have Ash help you in the kitchen so I can work on the tree in peace!" Misty stood up and glared at Ash. Meekly, Ash headed into the kitchen where Brock patted him on the back. Misty turned back to the tree and began to climb the ladder. She reached the top and set the star on the appropriate place. Smiling, Misty got down and carried the ladder back into the Ketchum garage. Delia walked past her.

"My, you're strong Misty! Carrying that ladder must be heavy! Even Ash couldn't do it!"

"I heard that!" Ash called from the kitchen. Delia chuckled.

"Are you done with the Christmas cookies?" She replied to him.

"OH CHRISTMAS COOKIES! GIMME THAT BROCK!" was all the reply they heard. Delia and Misty started laughing loudly.

"Well anyway, May, Drew, and Max should be here soon." Delia told Misty. "So you should make sure you put enough chairs out." Misty nodded and heaved the ladder up.

"Sure, I'll do that once I put this old thing away." Misty headed out of the house and into the garage to prop the ladder against the wall. She clapped her hands to knock the dirt from them and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I need to hurry before the guests arrive to finish up decorating for the Christmas party." she said to herself. Misty went back into the house and looked into the kitchen to see Ash making a mess. To be more particular, a floury mess.

"ASH!" Misty yelped, pointing at the floor. "What were you thinking?!" Ash turned to look at Misty and she goes bug-eyed when he does. The white powder covered his face like clown. Brock walked in through the kitchen door, carrying in some fresh produce from Delia's garden and noticed Ash's face. "ARGH!" Brock exclaimed.

"My Christmas souffle if ruined!" Brock proceeded to cry in the corner and Misty sighed.

"Ash, clean this mess up and help me set up some tables and chairs. Footsteps come from upstairs and Misty looked over to see Dawn yawning.

"Did I miss something?" she asked. Misty shook her head.

"No, you can go wait by the door to let May and Iris in. They'll also probably bring a friend or two, so you'll need to count them so I'll be able to sneak some more chairs in." Dawn nodded at Misty and headed to the door. Misty turned and looked over at Brock.

Giving him a swift kick, she pulled him up by his ear.

"Hurry up, or the Christmas cookies are going to burn." Brock stopped crying and went to the oven. Misty glanced up at the clock and saw it was already 4:00. She heard the doorbell ring and Dawn entered with May, Max, and Drew.

"Wonderful decorations!" May squeals. "And the tree is so pretty!"

Misty beamed. "All thanks to me! I'm great when it comes to _manual labor_." Max giggled at the comment, knowing that Misty meant May was a wuss. May whacked Max on the head with her fist and he fell to the floor in a daze.

"Well, need any help anyway?" May inquired. Misty shook her head.

"Not that I'm aware of. Professor Oak is coming with Gary later and Delia disappeared somewhere..." Misty turned back to see Ash sweeping the flour off the floor.

"Hey Dawn!"

"Hmm?" came her reply. Misty waited for Dawn to come in before she continued.

"Brock could use some help in the kitchen, and please make sure nothing goes wrong." Dawn gave Misty a thumbs up.

"No need to worry!"

"That's when I worry the most." Ash responded. Misty whacked him on the head.

"You're the one I'm worried about."

_Ding-dong!_ Misty hurried to the door and flung it open to see Iris, Trip, and Cilan. Iris ran past her and into the living room.

"Amazing!" she commented. "Reminds me of home in the dragon valley...a little bit." Trip followed Iris in with his hands in his pockets. Cilan waltzed inside, then did a pirouette.

"Ah...the smell reminds me of a fresh new battle or when two new trainers meet and a pinch of spice is added into their life recipe!" Misty sweat dropped, ignoring him.

"_Any_way, I think everyone is here." Misty began, but turned to look in the kitchen to see...a disaster. Max had the flour bag on his head and May is trying to catch him and get her bag of chocolate chips back.

Drew is dodging the both of them while trying to beat some eggs. Ash seemed to have tried to hide in the oven but didn't realize it was on and burned himself pretty badly, and Brock was using the sprayer to squirt anyone who came to close to his important Christmas cookies.

"STOOOP!" Misty hollered, but just then, the doorbell rang again.

Grinding her teeth, Misty stalked to the door and opened it. Paul, wearing a Santa costume looked at her blankly and held out a Christmas present.

"Merry Christmas." he said, his frown coming out even though it was covered by the white beard. A giggle came from behind Misty and she looked over her shoulder to see Dawn chuckling.

"He lost a bet with me and this was his punishment!" Kenny popped up behind Paul. "Hey Deedee!" he said. Dawn stuck her tongue out at him. Paul walked in and Misty followed him into the kitchen. Ash got up when he saw Paul.

"BUDDY!" he called, and leaped through the air to give him a hug. Paul sidestepped and Ash made a face plant on the rug. Misty headed back into the kitchen to see the others still making a mess.

"CUT IT OUUUUT!" Misty yelled at the top of her lungs. Movement ceased and she sent everyone outside except Brock.

"Alright, you do everything in the kitchen. I can trust you with at least that." Brock nodded at Misty.

"Alright, but are there going to be any pretty girls tonight? Are you inviting your sisters-?"

WHACK!

Misty slammed a frying pan into Brock's head.

"Enough you freak." she said. "Just finish the cookies." Delia walked back in, followed by Professor Oak and Gary.

"Hello!" Misty smiled tightly. "Glad you could come!" Delia smiles.

"Yes! And the Professor tells me that Gary made a Pokemon fireworks display for tonight!" Gary blushed.

"It's nothing." he said modestly. Delia pinched his cheek.

"Aw, don't be bashful." Misty sighed, and turned away.

This evening was going to be a long one.

…

The party began without a hitch. The kids sang karaoke and Misty hoped the rest of the night would continue this way. They all ate a Christmas dinner, a loud one at that, and then they all got time to hang out before eating dessert and opening presents.

Dawn and Iris sneaked around, hanging up greenery with red berries onto different areas of the house, unnoticed by Misty.

Misty headed outside, while Ash on the other hand, wandered the house, looking for her.

_Ash: There's a feeling I'm getting_  
_I just can't explain_  
_Makin' me glad tonight_  
_Maybe it's Christmas_  
_Maybe the snow_  
_Maybe the mistletoe_

He sighed, after realizing he had no idea where Misty was.

_Misty: There's a secret I'm keeping, that no one can hear_  
_I'm feeling deep in my heart_  
_Maybe this Christmas my true love will show_  
_Under the mistletoe_

Misty leaned against the banister on the front porch and looked up at the sky. Maybe St. Nicholas would come by later?

_Chorus: With Jolly old St. Nicholas_  
_Before the night is through_  
_There's something very special_  
_That I'd like to say to you_  
_Merry, merry Christmas_  
_I'd like you know_

_Misty: I'm hoping that I meet someone_  
_Under the mistletoe..._

Misty sighed, closing her eyes, smelling the cold, chilly air, and wondered when she should go back in.

_Ash: Now there's a crowd at the party_

Ash petted Pikachu as it snacked on some random ketchup and squealed in happiness.

_Misty: Our friends are all here_

Misty entered the house and headed back to where everyone else was.

_Chorus: Everyone's warm and bright_  
_Misty: Maybe I'll meet him where hearts are aglow_  
_Under the mistletoe_

Misty glanced up above her head and saw some greenery, but thought nothing of it.

_Ash: Maybe I'll just stand here_  
_And no one will know_  
_I'm under the mistletoe_

Ash looked up and realized he was under some mistletoe. He edged away from it quickly, picking up his Pikachu and putting it on his shoulder.

"Boy, this part sure is crowded...Hey, wait a minute! There's Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Brock had tried to hide the cookies from Ash, but Ash's nose was way too good for that.

"Hi Ash!" Misty walked over to the two.

"Oh, hi Misty." Ash replied

"Great party, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, we were just going to get something to eat." he responded.

"Hey, did you see nurse Joy?" Misty asked. "She came in case of an accident, but I think the real reason was because Professor Oak was here. She's a big fan."

"Yeah, maybe you should go tell Brock" Ash suggested. Misty looked over and saw Brock dancing with himself.

"Maybe not..." she said. Ash realized they were stuck between a table and the rest of their friends.

"Anyway, can we squeeze past you? We're pretty hungry..." Misty nodded.

"Oh, sure. Okay, um..." It was a tight fit but they popped through.

"AH!" Ash stuffed his face with some cookies and Misty headed off in the opposite direction.

_Chorus: With Jolly old St. Nicholas_

_Before the night is through_  
_There's something very special_  
_That I'd like to say to you_  
_Merry, merry Christmas_  
_I'd like you know_

_Ash: I'm hoping that I don't get caught_  
_Under the mistletoe_

_Misty: Now there's a crowd at the party_  
_Ash: Our friends are all here_  
_Chorus: Everyone's warm and bright_

Misty realized she was yet again standing under the mistletoe and blushed.

_Misty: Maybe he'll find out... You just never know_  
_Chorus: Under the mistletoe_

Ash backed up with a Christmas cookie in hand and didn't realize he was back to back under the same mistletoe branch with Misty.

_Ash: Maybe I'll stand here, maybe I'll go_

_Misty: Maybe in this Christmas_  
_I might let him know_

_Ash: Maybe this Christmas_  
_I just might get... Uh oh..._

Misty turned and saw Ash.

"Hi Ash! Did you get something to eat?"

"Uh, yeah.." he acted nervous. They were both underneath the mistletoe. He glanced up almost every second, worried completely. Misty noticed this and looked up too.

"Um,...Ash? Did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe?" Both their faces lit up in the embarrassed red flush.

"Huh? Waaaaaa!" Ash shrieked, and began scrambling away.

"Ash! Where are you going?!" Misty called.

"Uh... I'm getting some Christmas cookies!" he lied.

"You just got some cookies!" Misty pointed out. Ash looked down at the cookies in his hand.

"Y... Yeah, I know! Come on, Pikachu!" he called for his Pokemon. Pikachu rolled its eyes at the two.

"What's his problem, Pikachu?" Misty huffed.

"Pika pika?"

"Come _on_, Pikachu!" Ash pleaded, still running full sprint. Misty saw it before he did.

"Ash, watch out for the...!" Ash looked up and saw all the tables of food in front of him.

"Waaaaaaa!" Misty closed her eyes.

CRASH!

"Uhh... Never mind..." she said weakly.

Ash had ruined the rest of the carefully made Christmas dinner.

….

Misty stood outside in her pink jacket, waiting for Gary to finish up the fireworks arrangement. Kenny was watched him do his work. She looked out over the porch and saw Dawn sitting next to Paul in his Santa costume, hugging his arm tightly.

May attempted to shoo Max away as he teased her about Drew while Drew just sat there awkwardly. And Iris was holding hands with Cilan as they both waited for the fireworks to start. Ash walked out of the house and shut the door. He sat on the bench next to Misty.

"I'm sorry about earlier." he said. Misty shrugged.

"I didn't expect anything else BUT that." Ash sighed.

"I apologize."

Misty shook her head. "I don't mind now." Ash scratched the back of his head.

"Want a Christmas cookie?" Misty nodded, and he handed her one. They munched on theirs silently, until Misty gasped. Ash looked up.

"What?"

Misty pointed at the sky. "It's snowing!"

Dawn was out in the yard, and twirled around Paul until he fell over, too dizzy to watch her anymore.

Even Max had stopped teasing May to look at the snowflakes as they started to fall.

Iris put her arms around Trip and Cilan, and hugged them both hard. Misty saw Gary finally manage to start the fireworks and the first exploded, flying into the sky with a red, green, and white brilliance.

Misty glanced over at Ash and she turned a little pink.

Quickly, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Ash turned immediately to her and blushed, almost more than she was.

"Merry Christmas Misty." Ash said.

Misty smiled, her face pink.

"Merry Christmas Ash."

Pikachu held a sprig of mistletoe over their heads and winked at no one in particular, but besides that, it had been a very wonderful Christmas at the Ketchum household...

~FIN~

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed that! ;) I wrote it in a day and posted it, so I don't know if there are any grammar mistakes. I DO know I messed up with the tenses, but I'm to lazy to fix that.. :P**

**Merry Christmas!**

…(¯`O´¯)

…*./ | \ .*

…, • '* * ' • ,

.. ' *, • ' ' • ,* '

* , • Merry' • , * '

'• Christmas . • ' ' '

…..x x

...….

**~Misty**


End file.
